The Hollow Hunters
by Runepop
Summary: This is about the beginning of a Hollow hunter. A man with strange abilities even unusual to Bleach. An Arrancar attacks and the hunter is Introduced. * This is only the beginning of the story*


I do not own Bleach or any of its concepts.

*This is my first story on here I hope you enjoy it. Please review*

The Hollow Hunter

Chapter1 A Hunter's Revealed.

*In the Human World*

It was a calm day and the sun was setting everyone in the city getting ready to take a load off. People were either going home, out for food, but in this stories case we are going to the bar. "Hahahaha well this looks like a good place to get a drink." Everyone looked in curiosity as this man was looked strange and was rather large. He was wearing a brown sleeveless vest with a blue undershirt, he had worn out blue jeans and brown boots on and he had left his Western style hat at the entrance on the hat rack which left his shiny bald head show. He walked towards the bar sat down and looked at the bartender.

"What can I get you today sir?"

The man laughed hardily "Please don't be formal call me Hunter."

"Yes your order mister Hunter?"

"Of course for now just give two large cold ones. I'm expecting someone to meet here." The bartender nodded his head and proceeded to get Hunters order. The bartender was a skinny man with smooth black hair he wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants he had a calm and professional look upon his face.

"So Mister Hunter you look as if you weren't from around here. So please if I may ask what brings you to our fair town?"

Hunter Snickered, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you I barley believe it so there would be no point."

"Can you at least tell me what your occupation is? You might be qualified for a discount."

"Hahahaha very well I'm a Hit man." The bar got quite

"I knew something was off about you. There's been a weird feeling ever since you got here." Yelled a man from across the bar as he walks towards Hunter with a pissed looked on his face.

Hunter just smiled "What are you going do? I kill for a living you, think you can take me, plus if I was after anyone here don't you think I would walk in or even tell you what I do for a living. Sit down relax and enjoy yourself I will even buy everyone a drink to prove my intentions."

Just then a man crashed through the wall he was dressed similar to Hunter but was smaller in height. The man ended up stopping right above the bar impacted into the wall. Hunter ran to the man as a strange feeling filled the entire bar. "Ryder you ok man what did this to you is it our mark?" A giant shadow was cast above them Hunter looked up and all he saw was distortion in the air. "I don't understand what is doing this? Whatever it is its going to die!" Hunter grabs a gun from under his vest. He shoots a full clip as fast as he can at the distortion.

*Dark voice*"Bwahahaha Please your pathetic weapons can't hurt my herrio." A green Light can be seen as the entire bar cowers in fear.

"Please you sorry excuse for an arrancar you're not even fully developed. But you are still on my list so I guess I'm going kill you anyway." Everyone looks over to see the bartender collapsed on the floor.

*spiritual plain*

A man resembling the bartender is seen standing on the bar. His once smooth black hair is now rough and shoulder length with it spiked down the middle and is now wearing a black Kimono and a spear on his back. "So arrancar are you ready to become part of my collection."

The arrancar is about 7' 8'' wearing the traditional arrancar outfit with the sleeves cut off and mask remains on his forehead and down his nose. "I should be the one asking you that soul reaper!"

The once believed bartender just looks at the arrancar and snickers. "You think I'm a soul reaper please I left the Soul Society over 300 years ago. I am a Hollow hunter and my name is Luminaire!" The hollow hunter pulls out his spear and stabs the arrancar in the head. But instead of the entire hollow disintegrating the hallow mask stayed. Luminaire walks up to the mask remnants well I got another one now to return to base. He walks away leaving the bar demolished from the arrancar's attacks on Hunter and Ryder while all at the bar continue to cower in fear.

* Soul Society in the captains confrence room*

An old beardes man with a staff stands and clears his voice. " Thank you all for showing up to this important meeting I am glad all the captains are here for once. We have a major problem in the world of the living it appears that hollows are being killed normally that wouldn't require a meeting but there something strange about these occurances."

"Strange what do you mean by that Head Captain?" Asked a the captain of the twelveth division. He was of medium height and had white and purple face paint on with purple painted finger nails with one especially long nail on his left hand.

"I am suprised Mayuri I thought you of all people would of already known about this."

"Normally I would of head captain but our equipment has been acting up latley and we are currently fixing the problem."

"Yeah after you overloaded the system Mayuri." The small white haired captain commented.

"What was that you sniveling brat I have half the mind to use you as one of test subject that will teach you to open your mouth against me!"

"Enough we have more pressingissues to tend to then your foolish aruing!" Yelled the head captain with irratation. " These incidents are very unusual the hollows are indeed killed but their spiritual pressure remains."

A man with a pink cloak with designs of flowers and srtaw hat on his head looks intruiged. "What are you saying head captain the only way that would be possible is if the hollow was still alive."

"Yes but thanks to the stealth squad we have confermation that they are killed but the masks remain. In the report it is said that the people who have been kill these hollows are former soul reapers but are not found in the archives. After they kill the hollows the masks remain and they take them as prizes."

*cough cough* "This is most disturbing 1. how is it possible for even a former soul reaper to not be in the archives? 2 Why would someone want hollow masks? Finally who are the ones doing this and what are they planning to do with them?" The sickly silver haired captain added.

"In the reports it stats that they call themselves hollow hunters and each had a Zanpaktou but also had a second weapon with them which they used to kill the hollows. We belive that the second weapons are causes the masks to stay. As for there motives we have no information at this point we also have no confermation on their numbers. From this point all missions will have a secondary objective to apprahend one of them and bring them in alive for questioning. This Captains meeting is over all consernes and question will wait until our next meeting!"

All the captains proceed to leave the room.

" Byakuya stay for a moment."

"Of course head captain what buisness do you have for me?"

" I want you to send Renji Abari to the world of the living with Rukia Kuchki to inform substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and others about this issue."

"Yes head captain as you whish."

Byakuya flash steps out of meeting hall to perform his assigned duties.


End file.
